Caso Cerrado
by Anngel
Summary: Una pequeña humorada, y parodia de un programa... Ojala les guste :D


Hola Chica, disculpe mi demora y se que no he actualizado nada, pero la verdad hace meses que mi computadora la tiene mi pololo (pareja) y no he podido ver en donde quede con la redacción de mis fics, por ahora, les traigo una humorada de Candy Candy y un poco de la influencia de un programa de televisión que me trae entretenida desde hace algunos meses.

Disclaimer: Cualquier hecho con la vida real es mera coincidencia. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, así como tampoco el programa de TV mencionado. Historia sin fines de lucro.

**Caso Cerrado**

**Buenas tardes, bienvenidos, mí nombre es Patricia O`Brian y esto es: Caso Cerrado** - Nos encontrábamos en la escenografía, de verdad no sabía cómo me habían convencido para tamaña burrada, pero si estábamos aquí, era para resolver de una vez por todas el lio que nos traíamos entre manos, Candy, Susana y yo. **Dicen en este mundo que no hay peor ciego que aquel, que no quiere ver, vamos a ver como pega esta frase en el caso de hoy, ¡Señor director!, que pasen los litigantes. (^.^)**

**Doctora, él es mío por derecho propio – **dice la oji azul

**Doctora, lo único que quiero es paz (u.u) – **El castaño responde con desanimo.

**Él no quiere darme lo que me corresponde – **Expresó la coja

**Doctora, lo único que quiero es paz**

Ambos pasamos a la sala, miraba el piso y aun me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que todo esto comenzó? – **Buenas tarde, dígame su nombre, a quien está demandando, y que exige – **habló la doctora Patricia, la cual miraba fijamente a Susana que estaba a punto de hablar – **Doctora, mi nombre es Susana Marlow y vengo a demandar a mi novio – **Interrumpí – **EX – novio –** Ella solo me ignoró y siguió con su relato – **porque el, me quiere dejar por una rubia desabrida y me quiere dejar sola, exijo que se case conmigo, que me mantenga de por vida y una orden a de alejamiento de su amiguita **– la cara de la doctora era impresionante – **Susana explícame porque, por lo que veo este hombre no quiere nada contigo, explícame – **Susana comenzó a llorar – **lo que pasa Doctora, es que hace un año atrás, Terry y yo éramos compañeros de trabajo, un día por un accidente de trabajo, donde yo le salvé vida… Quedé sin una pierna – **el público se impresionó y me sentí como un vil hombre y ruin comadreja arrastrada – **Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, pero llegó una amiguita suya, llamada Candy y las cosas cambiaron… Se comenzó a alejar de mí, ya no me visitaba. Así que decidí seguirlo y lo descubrí… Con esa mujer, frente al hospital, donde trabaja la muy perra –** Explotó en llanto y la doctora pidió que le trajesen un pañuelo y agua – **Bien, tu nombre es Terrence… ¿Cómo respondes a la demanda? (O.O) – **la doctora hacia

**Bien doctora, creí que nunca lo haría, pero contaré una historia, desde los 4 años perdí a mi madre y hasta los 16 viví de internado, en internado, por orden de mi padre, Ricard Grandchester, en el ultimo internado donde estuve, el San Pablo, en Inglaterra, conocí a una joven de 15 años, llamada Candy, ella lidió contra mi mal carácter, hasta que llegó a mi corazón, me enamoré y ella también –** Susana Jamás pensó que iba acontar mi vida, su rostro se desencajó y movía sus manos en forma de amenaza – **Por una broma de unos seudos compañeros en el internado, ella terminó siendo expulsada y se fue a vivir a Lokedwood, por mi parte, yo abandoné el colegio y me decidí a cumplir mis sueños, sueños que ella me ayudo a que fueran verdad, me convertí en la nueva promesa del teatro – **La doctora rió y me dijo - ** lo sabemos Terrence, debo de reconocer que soy tu ferviente admiradora (*¬*) –** agradecí con una sonrisa y Susana empezaba a hervir en su posición – **Yo siempre mantuve una relación por carta con Candy, sabiendo que era de su vida y ella que era de la mía, mientras yo triunfaba como actor, ella estudiaba para enfermera y vivía sola en un pequeño departamento, le envié los pasajes para que viaja a New York y por el destino, mientras ella llegaba a la ciudad, Susana tenia el accidente, nos encontramos en el hospital, las cosas fueron muy rápido, ella me dijo que no podía estar conmigo, que me debía a Susana, porque había salvado mi vida y se fue lejos de mi, me hizo jurar que yo sería feliz con Susana, pero no pude, le pedí que fuéramos novios, pero pasado un año mi depresión llegó a niveles insoportables. Por medio de mi amigo Alberth, busqué a Candy , ella seguía rechazándome, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos era feliz… Hasta que Albert la convenció y comenzamos de nuevo, esto en un lapso de una semana. Volví a New York y le dije a Susana, que teníamos que terminar, le dije que no la amaba, pero no la iba a desamparar económicamente hablando y que si me necesitaba como amigo, yo estaría siempre, pero como AMIGO – **La Doctora asintió – **Caso simple y complejo, ¿Alguno de ustedes trajo testigos?.**

**Si, yo traje Doctora – **Se paró Susana a duras penas – **Traje a mi madre, que ella ha estado en todo este proceso –** Es complejo describir la cara que puso la doctora, ya me imaginaba que en cualquier momento, explotaba en rabia, lo que no lograba captar era, el motivo de ello – **Bien que pase la testigo, buenas tardes, su nombre y su testimonio – **La Señora Marlow, paso, al set, como si se tratase de una anima que penaba, estaba delgada y muy cabizbaja – **Doctora yo vengo a atestiguar a favor de mi hija, por salvarle la vida a este infeliz, chica, ahora no puede seguir su carrera de actriz, tan prometedora antes del accidente, ha quedado lisiada e inútil para toda la vida, no puede hacer nada sola y yo me he llevado toda la responsabilidad de la situación – **La doctora se tomaba la cabeza y no daba crédito a las palabras - ** amigos que nos ven a diario en este programa, hace mucho que no encontraba caso tan complejo y simple al mismo tiempo, Terrence tienes testigos – **asentí, para no lidiar con la madre de Susana – **perfecto, a la vuelta de comerciales, veremos los testigos de Terrence.**

**Maldito desgraciado, no te vas a salir con la tuya, te pudo asegurar – **gritaba la madre de Susana, mientras que la producción del programa, acomodaba los micrófonos y daba las instrucciones para la siguiente parte del programa, escuche como el productor, me decía que debía responder a sus insultos y no dejarme amedrentar por la momia, pero la verdad, no quise escuchar… Sólo pensaba que una vez que saliéramos de esta locura, podría reunirme con Candy y por fin, ser felicites y tranquilos, la verdad mi historia, no era muy sólida, pero el grado de peticiones era irreverente.

**Volvemos con Caso Cerrado, en resumen, la Señorita Susana, pide casarse con el joven Terrence, su cuidado hasta la muerte y una orden de alejamiento para la señorita Candy, ya que ella le salvo la vida en un accidente, durante un ensayo. Susana tiene de testigo a su madre y ahora veremos el testigo de Terrence, por favor que pase el testigo – **Tiernamente, pasó al estrado, Candy, quien era mi testigo y confirmaba mi historia - ** Su nombre y que tiene que ver en esta Historia – **Ella sólo se paro en medio y Susana ya estallaba en gritos – **Maldita desgraciada, quita novios – **La doctora le apunto y le dijo que se callara y por fin Candy pudo hablar – **Mi nombre es Candy White, yo vengo a confirmar la historia de Terrence, él fue mi compañero desde hace mucho y bueno hoy en día es mi novio, tengo que admitir que en primera instancia**, **le hice prometer a Terrence que sería feliz con Susana, pero él no pudo y yo tampoco, aunque la sociedad me tache de mala, no puedo, no me quiero ir de Terrence. **

**La verdad, he analizado, cada una de las palabras de estos jóvenes, por favor que pase, la doctora Annie Briter, Psicóloga de la Universidad de New York, especialista en casos de obsesión aguda, Buenas tardes Doctora Briter, usted que me puede decir de este caso – **La doctora Briter era una mujer delgada y de cabellos largos azabaches, vestía de forma elegante y se expresaba cortantemente – **Doctora, la verdad es que no he visto casos parecidos, esto no es una obsesión normal, es un delirio por falta de cariño, lo más probable que Susana haya tenido graves falencias de cariño durante su niñez y eso lo que lo lleva a querer todo aquello que se le niega, con un par de depresivos y un buen shock eléctrico se le pasara (n.n) – **Nunca me imagine que una profesional digiera de forma tan dura la verdad – **perfecto que estoy lista para hacer la decisión del caso… Susana – **de pronto se abrieron las puertas del estudio - **¿Quién es usted? – **Era mi fiel compañera de actuación Caren Claise – **Mi nombre doctora, no es importante, lo importante es lo que le acabo de pasar a producción, prueba irrefutable que esta mujer es una estafadora de cuello y corbata – **todos nos miramos, no sabia de lo que hablaba Caren, Candy se acercó a mi lado y yo la abracé – **Señor director, pase por favor los videos que ha traído esta señorita como prueba.**

El rostro de todos los presentes se inmutó, mis ojos eran de gigantes, la imágenes revelaban que en efecto, Susana jamás había perdido la pierna, fingía, y yo como estúpido creyéndole – **Mira Susana, con que moral, puedes pedir que Terrence se quede contigo, por responsabilidad, si tu no has sido lo suficientemente moral, y haz inventado tamaña farsa, ordeno que te hagas una revisión psicologica completa y si es necesario internarte 1 año se haga, le pido en esto apoyo doctora Briter, concedo la orden de alejamiento, pero a ti Terrence, para que esta loca, no se les acerque, ni a ti ni a Candy, durante el resto de su vida, he dicho Caso Cerrado.**

La loca gritaba, el público aplaudía, la doctora Briter se acercó a Susana a revisar su cabeza, la mamá de Susana se había desmayado y la doctora se acercaba a nosotros –** Bendiciones jóvenes, se que serán muy felices.**

La verdad estaba muy aburrida en mi pega, y no se me ocurrió nada más que esto, bueno tengo otras ideas y estoy actualizando de apoco, mis otros fics, espero terminarlos prontos y de ahora en adelante les daré muchos one-shot…

Cuidense y nos vemso

By Anngel 


End file.
